Mistletoe
by QueenBee7
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, and their experiences with mistletoe over the years. Fluffy, smutty Christmas fun. Now with a second chapter  expanding on one of the scenes from the original !
1. Chapter 1

**So this is me attempting to spread some Christmas joy! I promise I'm working on my other stories (and now that I'm home for break I should be updating more regularly), but I just couldn't get this out of my head. I hope it makes you joyful :). **

* * *

><p>Mistletoe<p>

The first time they find themselves standing under mistletoe, it's before they're even together. It's a few days after "Baby It's Cold Outside" and Kurt's still swooning from that night but Blaine is just as frustratingly clueless as ever so naturally nothing has happened. They've stopped to talk in the doorway to the Warblers' rehearsal room when suddenly someone wolf whistles (Kurt suspects Jeff) and when they glance upward they realize it's because they're standing directly beneath a sprig of mistletoe. Kurt blushes and starts to move away but Blaine just rolls his eyes and laughs and kisses Kurt on the cheek. And then he's grabbing Kurt's hand and tugging him into the rehearsal room and Kurt has to spend the rest of practice actively stopping himself from reaching up and touching the spot on his cheek that Blaine kissed.

The second time they're under mistletoe, it's a year later and they're on the chalet set during rehearsal for the Christmas special. They're hovering in a doorway watching Artie block out Finn and Puck's entrance, still a little breathless and giggly because they just finished running "Let It Snow." Suddenly Blaine's tugging on Kurt's sleeve and pointing upwards and Kurt catches a glimpse of what he assumes to be mistletoe above them before Blaine's lips are on his, warm and soft and delicious. Kurt remembers how different things were last year and it literally makes his heart ache with happiness when he thinks about everything that's changed. And it's all thanks to this boy, this beautiful boy pressed up against him, and Kurt thinks that if he can have this for the rest of his life he'll never need another Christmas present ever again.

The third time, it's a little bit less romantic: they're drunk and at a holiday party at Rachel's. The whole glee club is back from college on winter break and after a bit of pressure from pretty much everyone Rachel has agreed to let them have a party at her house while her dads are away on vacation. Puck shows up with a frightening amount of alcohol and it's not long before they're all drunk, even Kurt. Finn is doing his best to look attentive while Rachel babbles on about something, Sam is dancing with Mercedes and Quinn, Mike and Tina are making out in the middle of the room, and Santana is straddling Brittany on top of the washing machine while Puck and Artie stare with open mouths. Clearly they're a bit sloppy and everyone has pretty much forgotten about the holiday theme, but this is a Rachel Berry party and naturally the decorations are immaculate, right down to the neatly beribboned sprig of mistletoe hanging in the hallway on the first floor.

Kurt and Blaine have ventured up from the basement in search of more mixers when suddenly Kurt throws Blaine up against the wall of the hallway and slides a leg between his thighs, kissing him hungrily.

"Mistletoe," he breathes into Blaine's mouth, and he tastes like vodka and fruit juice and sex (although that last part might just be the alcohol getting to Blaine's head). Blaine groans and arches up against Kurt and it's lucky that everyone is so distracted downstairs because five minutes later they're both coming in their pants right in the middle of Rachel's hallway. A very merry Christmas indeed.

The fourth time, they're both out of college (finally) and it's their first holiday season in their new apartment, so Blaine takes it upon himself to hang mistletoe in the doorway to their bedroom at the beginning of December. Kurt points out that they're young and horny and in love so they really don't need any other motivation to kiss each other, but Blaine shuts him up with a kiss and by the end of the night a spent, panting, and thoroughly fucked Kurt concedes that anything that leads to them doing _this_ more often is fine by him.

The fifth, sixth, and all the way up to the thirty-eighth time all take place that same December. Sometimes there are kisses in the morning, soft and sweet and just because it's there and they can. Other times there are kisses goodnight, a much-needed treat before they both collapse into bed, exhausted from the day. Once, Kurt is angry for one reason or another and they're in the middle of yelling at each other when Blaine drags Kurt into the doorway and forces their lips together. He half expects a slap in the face but instead he feels the heel of Kurt's palm against his groin and before Blaine knows what's happening he's being shoved into their bedroom and bent over their bed.

A few days later, Kurt drops to his knees in the shower and it's not until Blaine has flung his head back, Kurt's perfect mouth tight around his cock, that he realizes Kurt has somehow gotten hold of the mistletoe and attached it to the shower head. By the end of the month, they both agree that that sprig of mistletoe is quite possibly the best thing that's ever happened to their sex life.

The thirty-ninth time isn't until Christmas Eve two years later, and they're back in Ohio for a Christmas party hosted by Blaine's parents. There's mistletoe hanging in one of the doorways and they both notice it at the same time, but Blaine won't dare kiss Kurt in front of his father and Kurt knows it. He sees the apology in Blaine's eyes, the silent plea for forgiveness that always comes when they're around Blaine's father, and it breaks his heart. He rubs his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand and gives him a small smile, because he knows how things are with Blaine and his dad and he's not going to make matters worse. Later, when the guests are gone and Blaine's parents are asleep, they tiptoe downstairs and Blaine pulls him under the mistletoe and kisses him soundly, a murmured thank you on his lips.

There are a couple more unremarkable incidents over the next few years - a few holiday parties (including one at Burt and Carole's where they _are_ allowed to kiss in front of the guests), the lobby of a hotel they stay at one December, an archway in the park next to their building.

But the one that really ends up counting is the forty-third time. It's their first Christmas as a married couple and that should be exciting but instead they're both a bit down. A blizzard hit New York and their flight to Ohio got cancelled so now they're spending Christmas alone in their apartment rather than at home with Burt, Carole, and Finn. Blaine's secretly pleased that he won't have to see his dad but Kurt's pretty bummed because he hasn't seen his family since the wedding this past summer and he really misses them.

And then their heating goes out for no apparent reason and although Blaine half-heartedly points out that this is a perfect excuse to curl up on the couch and cuddle, Kurt does _not_ like being cold, especially not in his own home. So now it's Christmas Eve and Kurt is grumpy and Blaine is blah and they're both fucking freezing. Blaine decides that he needs to do something about this because Christmas has always been their holiday and fuck if he's going to let a cancelled flight and a broken heating system ruin that for them.

He waits until Kurt falls asleep on the couch watching the Charlie Brown Christmas special and then he sneaks out and returns half an hour later with a sprig of mistletoe. He hangs it in the doorway to their bedroom and then he just stands underneath it and waits, smiling fondly as he watches Kurt sleep. When Kurt finally wakes up his eyes go first to Blaine, then to the mistletoe above him, then to Blaine again, and although he fakes an eye roll Blaine can see in Kurt's face that he's done something very, very right. Kurt stands up and shuffles over to him, still wrapped in about 15 blankets, and Blaine pulls him close and presses their lips together. Kurt sighs happily and they both whisper "I love you" at the same time, which of course makes them both start giggling and completely ruins the moment.

But then Blaine says "I can think of something that might warm you up," right against Kurt's mouth and it's meant to be playful but it's actually kind of hot, and suddenly the moment's back. Except now it's a really fucking sexy moment rather than a romantic one. Somehow the blankets (all 15 of them) end up on the ground and Kurt briefly wonders whether it's strange that Blaine can still turn him on this easily after over 10 years together. Somewhere between the doorway and the bed he decides it really doesn't matter, especially when he's got his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist and Blaine is rutting up against him like a 16 year-old boy. They both get off three times that night and after that the mistletoe becomes an annual fixture in their home during the holidays because just, wow.

They've had some amazing Christmases together and there are many more to come, but nothing ever quite compares to that one. It turns out that it's kind of nice being just the two of them, and they spend the day in and out of bed, snuggling and sipping on hot chocolate and exchanging gifts and I love yous. When the heat comes back on the next day they're both actually a little irritated that they no longer have an excuse to be touching at all times. Not that they ever needed an excuse in the first place.

The End

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed that! I'm considering turning some of the smut I mention in this into a full-fledged one shot (particularly the part where they're fighting), so I'd love to hear if anyone would be interested in reading that. Other than that, reviews are the best :). Happy holidays to all and a very merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**One of the long-ago promised one-shots to accompany the original story. This is an expanded version of the fight scene. Angry sex! With a bit of fluff at the end, naturally.**

* * *

><p>The Eighteenth Time<p>

The eighteenth time, they're arguing abouth something.

Honestly, neither of them can even remember what. A long day (long week, long month) and short tempers and somehow it just explodes. Yelling and accusations even though deep down they both know they're overreacting and this is pointless.

Kurt's seething - sarcastic and stubborn, just like he always gets when he's angry, and his hair is a mess from how many times he's run his hands through it. He argues with the passion he brings to everything else in his life, and sometimes Blaine really wishes he didn't look so goddamn sexy doing it.

Blaine's at a loss for words - Kurt's far more articulate than he when emotions run this high and as usual he's run out of anything useful or productive to say. He doesn't really feel like listening to Kurt pick apart his argument piece by piece so he does the only he can think of - grabs Kurt by the front of his shirt, drags him under the mistletoe hanging in their bedroom doorway, and kisses him for all he's worth.

It's more of a claim than a kiss - aggressive and persistent and asserting his right to be there. His tongue intrudes on Kurt's mouth, licking at the back of his teeth and tangling with his own. The whole time he's anticipating the sting of Kurt's hand against his cheek, the furious shove at his shoulders and the indignant tirade that will follow. Instead, he feels Kurt's groan vibrate through his mouth and the pressure of Kurt's palm on his crotch. He's come to claim as well.

Seconds later Blaine's being forced backward into their bedroom, tripping over his own feet as Kurt spins him and bends him facedown into the bed. By the time he realizes his pants are around his ankles, he hears the thud of Kurt's knees to the ground behind him and feels the whisper of hot breath against his ass.

A bite to his bare ass cheek, teeth scraping, and Blaine's already squirming and curling his fingers into their comforter. Kurt's right arm settles across his lower back, holding him down as he licks a path over Blaine's entrance.

"_Fuck_," Blaine shouts, shocked by how much he needs this already. His cock is hard and heavy, pressing against the bed and with every movement the friction makes his whole body quiver.

Kurt's hands are rough against his ass, holding him spread as he licks again. There's the slam of the drawer to the bedside table and then Kurt's fingers are drifting, teasing at his entrance and grazing ever-so-lightly over his balls. He's doing it intentionally, wants to watch Blaine writhe and beg because he's still simmering with aggression from their argument.

And also because he gets off on it.

"Need it yet, Blaine?" he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the base of Blaine's spine as he strokes Blaine's cock lazily and deliberately not-enough.

"Fuck you," Blaine growls, thrusting unevenly into Kurt's fist.

"Seems like you want it the other way around," Kurt counters, easing the lubed index finger of his free hand past the resistance at Blaine's entrance. He's tight and hot as always and Kurt takes the briefest of moments to suppress a whine.

If he gives in too early it will ruin it for both of them.

"Get on with it, then," Blaine urges, gasping raggedly as Kurt's finger presses persistently against his prostate.

"So rude," Kurt admonishes. He drops the hand from Blaine's cock to massage his own, relishing the relief and this time making no effort to hide the noises bubbling up from this throat.

Blaine hears and realizes what he's doing and groans even louder.

"_Kurt_," he begs, voice raw and broken and desperate.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard," Kurt hisses, trailing his knuckles up the crevice in Blaine's ass. Neither of them have quite figured out when or how he became a person who says things like that.

"Yes," Blaine breathes, sweaty palms clutching at the mattress.

"Now?"

A whine that slips to something like a sob when Kurt's tongue slides over his hole again.

"Tell me."

"Kurt, _please_." His hips buck into the bed as Kurt stands and presses the tip of his cock against Blaine's ass.

He slides in and they both moan, the sounds twisting together in the air and reverberating around the room. Kurt holds there for a moment, balls deep and Blaine full and dizzy and pushing back against him. Then he pulls back and slams forward and his toes are curling at the obscene ecstasy of it all.

Blaine's grunting and breathing harshly and trying to navigate the logistics of getting a hand around his own cock. He fails and instead settles for savoring the perfect drag in and out and wondering _why_ he gets off so hard when they fuck like this.

Kurt's breath is coming in short puffs now - Blaine can feel it against his back, just as uneven as Kurt's thrusts have become. He's close, and Blaine can imagine the expression on his face, the near delirious abandon he only ever glimpses when Kurt's teetering on the edge. Another snap forward, a low, throaty groan and Kurt comes so hard he sees stars.

Blaine feels Kurt's body still and whimpers, a wordless plea for assistance because he hasn't quite made it and he's _aching_. He wonders vaguely whether this was all part of a plan, whether Kurt's angry enough to get himself off and leave Blaine wrecked and painfully hard. He doubts Kurt is malicious enough to do it but then again they've never had sex quite like this before.

Then -

"I'm gonna make you come, Blaine," Kurt murmurs, lips against Blaine's shoulder blade. He rocks forward, hissing at the oversensitivity but pleased with the whine he draws from Blaine. His hand, gentler and more precise this time, closes around Blaine's cock, stroking with purpose.

"_Kurt_," Blaine pleads again.

"Shh," Kurt says, licking over the bumps in Blaine's spine as a knuckle presses into his perineum.

Something snaps and Blaine yelps into the comforter, arching as the orgasm rips through him. He makes a small noise of relief, to which Kurt responds with a laugh before slipping out of him and collapsing on to the bed. He lies on his side, facing Blaine, and Blaine blinks happily at him, still a bit too worn out to move.

"I'm sorry," Blaine says. "For anything I did. I'll never do anything to upset you ever again ever."

Kurt giggles. "Really? Because if the sex is gonna be like that..."

"You're right. We should fight more often," Blaine says cheekily, finally finding the strength to pull his entire body on to the bed.

Kurt smirks, snuggling closer and slipping a leg between Blaine's. "I'm sorry too," he says softly. "I don't like fighting with you."

"Me neither," Blaine replies, fingers tracing idly over Kurt's chest. "Let's just skip straight to the sex next time."

Kurt laughs and swats his arm.

"I thought you were going to slap me when I kissed you," Blaine remembers.

"Yeah, well." Kurt arches an eyebrow. "I guess I just found other ways of channeling my aggression."

* * *

><p><strong>...so, yeah. My imagination frightens me sometimes. <strong>


End file.
